


《弄妆》7

by 3geng



Category: 3geng
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 11:24:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20357692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3geng/pseuds/3geng





	《弄妆》7

————  
马车里垫着厚厚的皮毛被褥，我躺在上面，嘴里塞了布团，脖子以下都裹着被子，又用绳子紧紧捆了，只能轻微地扭动。潮期时，周身的皮肤都是极为敏感，衣服的每一次摩擦都带来透骨的酸痒，车轮每转一圈，都似要把我的魂给颠出来了，带得体内深处的骚动愈发明显。前根早已竖起，抵在裤子和被褥上摩擦，不时喷出薄精，后面更是源源不断地泄出求欢的腥甜骚水，失禁了般，浸湿了半床被子。  
我咬着布团粗喘不已，奋力挣扎着，想从和衣服的磨蹭中获得一点慰藉，当那无比空虚的感觉又一次袭来时，我不由翻了翻眼睛，慌张起来，侧首望见车厢里一张凳子的边角，蜷起身子，想拿头撞过去，却离得太远，根本碰不着。忽然，浑身暴起万针齐扎的疼痛，那处内里却是要命的酥麻，只恨不得有个什么东西狠狠捅进去捣碎我的五脏六腑......  
为什么还不晕......为什么还不死......我在被褥上擦了擦眼睛，含恨看了一眼车帘子，隐隐有个不动如山的身影挡在外边，他一抬手，每鞭子都抽在我心上似的，让我心痛如绞。  
坤元来潮，周身散发情香，牝穴溢出淫露，浑身酸麻难耐，只待乾裔浇灌雨露，否则如千针刺骨，万蚁噬髓，痛苦难当。此时，坤元体内阴气大盛于阳，若无乾裔纾解，则阴气堵滞，阴阳不接，长期如此，有损于身体根基，严重者甚至会出现闭结的症状，再无潮期，也再不能怀孕。因此，坤元大多早早成婚，以免独身干熬潮期，活活受罪。  
江眀棋不来提亲，也不见我，还离开了拜城，即便我这样不要脸地送上门去，他也不要我。  
他真的不要我了。  
我从未小瞧过他，也从未拿他和那些乾裔作比较，就算是比，我也只觉得他比任何人都好......他凭什么、凭什么这样对我......  
我身心皆是难受至极，眼泪鼻涕早就糊了一脸，咬着布团，呜呜咽咽地哭着，嘶吼着，脑袋往后砸，却只碰得到厚厚的被褥，丝毫缓解不了周身的酥麻酸痒，仿佛奇经八脉都在作怪，直逼得我走火入魔。忽然，一阵钻心入髓的疼痛袭来，我四肢痉挛抽搐了一阵，终于如愿晕了过去。  
再醒来时，潮症稍退，虽然浑身依旧发热发软，但比起猛烈的时候，舒服得多了，嘴里也没塞布团。我挣了挣眼皮，半晌才张开眼睛，发现自己不在马车上，似乎是一个山洞，离我不远处，生着一堆火，噼里啪啦地烧着，只能照亮一小块地方。远远的暗处似乎坐着一个人，那身影，即便是化成灰了我也认识。  
我依旧被捆在被子里，浑身也没什么力气，只盯着那人影看，也不知道他是不是醒着的，是不是也在看着我？  
许久，他才动了动，我心中一紧，往被子里缩了缩。  
“你怎么这么不懂事？！”  
一声怒喝在空旷的山洞炸开，响雷一般，吓得我嘴巴一瘪，鼻子一酸，把头埋进被子里，抹起眼泪来，也不敢哭出声音，只是耸着肩膀抽噎。  
“你知不知道尉犁场有多危险！？你没长脑子？这样跑来，要是出了什么事，我怎么向苏伯父交代！”他的声音一贯低沉，发起火来更是可怕，我只觉得手脚又软了几分，不敢直视他，直到一片阴影盖了过来，我才忍不住抬头，小心翼翼地注视着他，火堆在他背后，跳动的火光勾勒出他高大强健的身形，却也让我看不清他的脸，只有两只闪着光的眼睛格外清楚，想必是瞪着我的。  
我瘪瘪嘴，可怜兮兮地仰望着他，“明棋哥哥......”  
他叹了口气，蹲下身来，用有些粗糙的手指钳住我下颌。  
你要亲我么......我飞快地闭了上眼睛。  
却觉得一块帕子在我脸上用力乱抹，恨不得要擦掉一层皮一般。  
我吃疼嘶了一声，他才轻下动作，等擦干净了，又毫不留情地松了手。  
我吸了吸鼻子，睁开眼睛。只见他将脏帕子塞进腰带，坐在我面前，深邃的面庞阴云密布，我这才注意到，他肩上的衣服碎了，里面绽开一道血肉模糊的口子.....  
我愣怔地看着他，心里一阵抽疼，“明棋哥哥，你肩膀......”  
他眼神冷了一瞬，道：“刚才遇到一伙流民。”  
我心里愧疚得很，小声道：“对不起......你卖了马场和铺子，我怎么都找不到你......他们又来提亲，但我心里只有你......”  
他静默地看着我，忽然伸手，似乎想拍拍我的肩膀，却在离了几寸远的地方停下，复又垂了下去，“我写给你的信，看了吗？”  
我忽然清醒了几分，叫道，“没看！烧了！那天你都和我亲嘴了，你不认账了么？！”  
他似有无奈，嘴角扯出一抹笑容，刚毅的脸上缓缓显出两个浅浅的酒窝，但立即又隐了，冷冷道：“你自己犯浑，还有脸拿来讹我？”  
我知他心软了，便有了些底气，大叫起来：“你躲不开么？！还是你先伸的舌头！你还、你还.......你现在不认账了，就说是我讹你！我怎么办！”我本就有些体力不支，吼了一通，脑袋有些晕，耷拉在被褥上，委屈巴拉地看着他。  
他道：“上次我喝醉了，确实丢了分寸。”他顿了顿，眼神一凛，接着道：“但那也是你自找的。我也没有真的把你怎么样。”  
我差点喷出一口血来，叫道：“喝醉了？！我自找的？！江眀棋！你王八蛋！我好好一个黄花大坤元被你亲了摸了，你想不负责？！门都没有！”  
他静静地看着我，一时间只剩柴火燃烧的声音和我的喘息声。  
许久许久，才听他道：“我行商漂泊，可能一夜之间就一无所有，连你的周全都护不住，你跟着我只有吃苦。正是对你负责，我不能娶你。”  
我深吸了几口气，叫道：“所以你就把我让给别人么？！”我伸长了脖子，瞪着他，道：“江眀棋，我只问你一句话，你喜不喜欢我？”  
他眼神沉静，道：“不......”  
我尖声打断他的话：“不什么不？！你摸着良心说实话！”  
他便看着我，不再言语。  
我也看着他，道：“既然你喜欢我，为什么要把我让给别人？！说什么负责！你就是个懦夫！”  
他看着我半晌，忽然叹了口气，“凡事量力而行，力能则进，否则退。我确实不如.....他们。你一向聪明，不要在自己的终身大事、名誉清白上犯傻。”  
我心里酸楚，啜泣了几声，道：“虽然你配不上我，但嫁鸡随鸡嫁狗随狗，我不会嫌弃你的，只要你心里有我，我就跟你过日子。”  
他眯了眯眼睛，两条眉毛越拧越紧。  
我吸了吸流出来的鼻涕，接着道：“不过你放心，我上回算命，张半仙说我是旺夫命......你跟着我，生意肯定越做越好，到时候也没人会说你是癞蛤蟆吃天鹅肉。”  
他的下颌线条紧了紧，却终是没忍住笑意，又露出了两个淡淡的酒窝，“别给我耍花腔。”说着，他扯出刚才那条帕子给我擦了一把鼻涕，“天一亮我就送你回去，不许再来找我。”  
我的鼻子被他拧得生疼，红了眼眶，委屈地看着他，小声道：“那我要是不见了的话，你会不会来找我？”  
他皱眉，“你敢。”  
我撇撇嘴，“你又不是我什么人，凭什么管我？”  
他咬牙瞪我，“你任性妄为，又不自重自爱，还拿自身的安危做要挟，我不管你，要是出了事，我岂不是要平白无故背个罪孽？”  
我望着他，噙在眼中的泪也流了下来，“从前，我也是白莲一朵，冰清玉洁......田田初出水，菡萏念娇蕊......可惜我如花似玉，被你随手采撷，转眼又被你弃之如敝履。你还说自己平白无故？我才是何其无辜......”  
他嘴角抽了抽，“你不去唱戏真是可惜。”  
我柔柔弱弱地啜泣道：“我还有一出‘江郎无情负痴儿，阿鼻地狱下油锅’和一出‘有情人终成眷属，释前嫌比翼双飞’，你想听哪出？”  
“......”他目不转睛地看着我，似忍不住笑意，却又忽然敛了表情，脸上恢复成一片冷寂，厉声道：“苏奚迟，你以为我在和你开玩笑？”  
我被他的眼神瞪得头皮发麻，愣怔了一瞬，垂眸不敢再看他。  
“教牛三遍尚知打转。我对你已经仁至义尽，你也应当自重。现在是多事之秋，不要再给你家里和别人添乱。”他声音低沉，随即，面前一亮，我看见他的影子远去，从火堆前移开，没入了黑暗。  
我心里钝痛，将头埋进被子里，默默哭了好一阵，稳住心绪，道：“那......劳烦江掌柜了。今日您助我悬崖勒马，又教了我这一课，我一定重谢。”  
“不用。日后也无再见的必要。”他的语气还是一贯的冷漠，丝毫波动都没有。  
我张了张嘴，又忍不住眼泪，把脸埋在被褥里。  
心中自是凄惶。从前只要撒娇耍赖，他总是依我的，我本以为他心中多少有我，才来寻他，想着见面三分情，只要做做水磨工夫，他也不会绝情。但现在看来......自己强扭的瓜和别人强扭的瓜，都是一样的。  
我越想越难受，奋力一滚，朝向了石壁。身子又渐渐有些不适，看来潮症又要起来了。比之先前不择手段，一心想诱他把生米做成熟饭，现在我才想起自己也学过“羞耻”二字，难堪至极，也难受至极。  
不如死了.......  
但我还有父亲和三弟......为了个对我无情无义的外人，我还不至于......想着，我又觉得委屈极了。哪个坤元不是被家里宠大的？要说脾气，我也算不得好，巴心巴肝对他，却被说成是自轻自贱！凭什么！  
想着，我心里冒出火气来，又往外一滚，想和他再正儿八经地理论理论，不料一圈滚过，竟从躺着的矮石上掉了下去，顺着有些倾斜的地面就朝那火堆滚去。  
“！”


End file.
